In the past, in a chronograph watch having a normal time display section and an elapsed-time display section (also referred to as a chronograph display section in some cases) for displaying elapsed time, there has been known a chronograph watch having the elapsed-time display section composed of four display sections of a tenth second unit, a second unit, a minute unit, and an hour unit, and provided with four zero-reset levers for zero-resetting the respective display sections (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-147167
In such Patent Document 1, since the zero-reset levers corresponding to the respective display sections as described above, it is hardly influenced by the positional variation of each of the display sections and variations of dimensions of the zero-reset levers, and accordingly, zero-resetting of each of the display sections can be performed accurately.
However, since the zero-reset levers corresponding to the respective display sections are provided, and spring members and so on for operating each of the zero-reset levers independently, there is caused a problem that the number of composing parts is increased and the structure becomes complicated.
Further, although it is possible that a number of standards of the shapes of the zero-reset levers are prepared for further reducing the influence of the variations of the dimensions of the zero-reset levers to be suitably selected for assembling out of the standards, deterioration of production efficiency is projected because selection and grading of the standards are required when assembling.
An object of the present invention has the substance of solving the problems described above, and is to provide a chronograph watch allowing accurate zero-reset of a plurality of elapsed time display sections, simplification of the structure by reduction of the number of parts, and enhancement of the production efficiency.